The invention relates to a device for assembly of insulating glass sheets with an interior filled with a heavy gas.
One such device is known from EP 0 674 086 B.
The known device has two plates, between which an insulating glass sheet which is open at least on its lower edge (package of (at least) two glass plates and (at least) one spacer frame between them) is located and is filled from the bottom with heavy gas. The known device, to limit the space which is filled with the heavy gas when the insulating glass sheet is being filled, has an essentially vertical seal which is adjustable in the direction of the plane of the plates and which is aligned such that the seal in the actual filling process is located in the immediate vicinity of one vertical edge of the insulating glass sheet which is to be filled (FIG. 3 of EP 0 674 086 B1).
EP 0 674 086 B1 also describes an embodiment of a device for filling the insulating glass sheets with a heavy gas, in which there are two plates, the heavy gas flowing out of a channel from underneath into the space between the plates. On one end of the pressure plates there is a seal which can be swivelled in and on the other end there is a seal which can be adjusted in the direction of the plane of the plates.